Nocna gorączka
by Yuucchi
Summary: Takao jest chory, a Midorima bardzo opiekuńczy. / Fluff.


\- Źle dzisiaj wyglądasz, Kazunari- stwierdził Shin-chan, kiedy jedliśmy razem kolację.

\- Bo się tak właśnie czuję, źle.- powiedziałem cicho, nie będąc w stanie nawet wysilić się na nic więcej, okropnie bolało mnie gardło.

Dodatkowo co chwilę zanosiłem się kaszlem, kręciło mi się w głowie i nie miałem apetytu. Właściwie, to próbowałem skubać coś z talerza tylko dlatego, że przygotował to Shintarou- tym razem jednak jedzenie nie miało dla mnie smaku i byłem trochę smutny z tego powodu, bo wszystko co gotował zielonowłosy zawsze było przepyszne, a nie zawsze miał na to czas. Wstał i nachylił się nad stołem, w moją stronę, przykładając wargi do mojego czoła. Pewnie, gdybym nie miał rumieńców od rana, spowodowanych temperaturą, to moje policzki w tym momencie by się zaróżowiły.

\- Masz wysoką gorączkę, spróbuj zjeść jeszcze trochę i idź położyć się do łóżka. Przyniosę lekarstwa.

\- Poza gorączką mam też nadzieję, że swoim pacjentom nie mierzysz w ten sposób temperatury.- mruknąłem, siląc się na słaby i nieco krzywy uśmiech.

\- Może lepiej już nie jedz, tylko po prostu się połóż, bo zaczynasz bredzić, Bakao.- powiedział z powagą i pocałował mnie w czoło, nim się odsunął. Skinąłem posłusznie głową, a gdy usiłowałem wstać, zachwiałem się niebezpiecznie. Nawet nie miałem pojęcia kiedy Shin-chan znalazł się przy mnie, przytrzymując stabilnie i prowadząc do pokoju. Nie sądziłem, że czuję się aż tak źle.

\- Znowu sprawiam ci kłopoty..- powiedziałem cicho, układając bolącą głowę na miękkiej poduszce, która w moim odczuciu i tak zdawała się być zdecydowanie zbyt twarda. Shintarou nie odpowiedział mi, miałem wrażenie, że słyszę skrzypienie podłogi, kiedy wychodził z sypialni, choć bardzo szybko do mnie wrócił, podając jakieś paskudne lekarstwo.

\- To prawda, same z tobą problemy.- miałem wrażenie, że kąciki ust Shintarou uniosły się delikatnie, ale naprawdę, mogło mi się tylko zdawać. Robił to strasznie rzadko. A ja, krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie, wypiłem przyniesione przez niego paskudztwo, nie chcąc przynajmniej wybrzydzać, skoro i tak już napędziłem mu zmartwień.- Spróbuj zasnąć.

Ton jego głosu był całkiem czuły, jak na Shin-chana i poczułem, że delikatnie głaszcze moje włosy. I dopiero w tej sytuacji uświadomiłem sobie jak spokojny i bezpieczny mogłem przy nim być, nie musiałem obawiać się żadnej kompromitacji, martwić tym, że mógłbym źle przed nim wyglądać.. Prawda była taka, że wyglądałem fatalnie, ale nie czułem się w związku z tym gorzej, bo miałem świadomość, że niezależnie od tego ile moich twarzy zobaczy, jego uczucie dalej będzie szczere i niczym niezmącone.

Bardzo szybko nawiedził mnie sen, choć bardzo często się przebudzałem. Żeby zakaszleć, wydmuchać nos, przewrócić się na drugi bok, spawdzić czy aby na pewno Shin-chan leży obok mnie, a wtedy i przytulić się do niego. Od jakiegoś czasu jednak nie potrafiłem zasnąć, zaczęły zalewać mnie bardzo nieprzyjemne, zimne poty, na całym ciele miałem dreszcze, a skóra niemal mnie paliła, wołając, żeby tylko ją zedrzeć i dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowałem się, że co jakiś czas łzy spływają po moich policzkach. Usiłowałem się podnieść, ale całkowicie opadłem z sił, nie będąc w stanie zrobić nawet tego. Spojrzałem na Shintarou. Wyjątkowo nie chciałem go budzić, ale miałem wrażenie, że jeśli tego nie zrobię, to się najzwyczajniej w świecie przekręcę.

\- Shin-chan..- zacząłem słabo, delikatnie szturchając go w ramię. Mruknął coś pod nosem i przewrócił się na plecy.- Shin-chan, obudź się..- spróbowałem raz jeszcze i tym razem się udało.

\- Co się dzieje, Kazunari?- spytał zaspanym głosem, a ja poczułem niemą ulgę.

\- Chyba umieram.

W tym momencie poczułem nieprzyjemny ból, przez co machinalnie zacisnąłem powieki, kiedy Shintarou zapalił lampkę, rażąc mnie światłem i usłyszałem jak sięga po okulary, leżące na nocnej szafce. Bardzo powoli i bardzo ostrożnie uchyliłem powieki, a moim oczom w pierwszej kolejności ukazała się twarz zielonowłosego, której wyraz mieszał ze sobą zarówno troskę, jak i przerażenie.

\- Co ci jest?- wyjaśniłem mu po krótce, z każdą chwilą czując narastające wyrzuty sumienia, bo w końcu rano musiał pędzić na dużyr do szpitala.- Powinieneś się wykąpać, chodź. Pomogę ci.

Bez najmniejszych choćby wyrzutów, czy wyrazów niechęci wstał i podszedł do mojej strony łóżka, żeby mi pomóc się podnieść. Gdyby nie Shintarou, zapewne czołgałbym się do tej łazienki. Wspierałem się na nim, kiedy mnie rozbierał i pomagał wejść do wanny, a dotyk jego dłoni zdawał się być kojący, kiedy powoli, z nieprawdopobną cierpliwością obmywał każde miejsce mojego obolałego ciała. Patrzyłem na niego z niedowierzaniem, nawet nie miałem pojęcia kiedy mój nieśmiały, obojętny Shin-chan stał się tak pewny siebie i opiekuńczy.

\- Tak bardzo cię kocham, Shin-chan..- westchnąłem pod nosem, zupełnie nie kontrolując swoich słów, jednak nawet gdybym mógł je cofnąć, nie zrobiłbym tego.

\- Naprawdę musisz czuć się fatalnie.- zaśmiał się krótko. Kolejne, jeszcze rzadsze zjawisko.- Też cię kocham, ale teraz już wstawaj.

Podał mi dłoń, a ja przepełniony uczuciem szczęścia, które pozwalało mi lekceważyć choć odrobinę stan swojego samopoczucia, chwyciłem ją, usiłując wstać bez tracenia równowagi, co ostatecznie w miarę możliwości mi się udało. Pozwoliłem Shintarou się dokładnie wytrzeć i podniosłem ręce do góry, jak małe dziecko, kiedy stanął przede mną z jedną ze swoich dużych koszulek i przełożył mi ją przez głowę. Kładąc się z powrotem do łóżka, poczułem się, jakbym był zmęczony jakimś strasznym wysiłkiem, więc miękki materac i chłodna kołdra przyniosły swego rodzaju ulgę.

\- Spróbuj zasnąć, będę przy tobie czuwał.

\- Nie możesz, Shin-chan..-zaprotestowałem od razu, z całych sił starając się stłumić kaszel.- Idziesz na pierwszą zmianę, powinieneś się wyspać. I tak nie powinienem był cię budzić.

\- W takim razie wezmę wolne, nie jestem jedynym lekarzem na oddziale.

Czasem trochę przerażał mnie swoją bezkompromisowością, ale tym razem mój egoizm wziął górę i cieszyłem się, że postanowił zostać ze mną, nawet jeśli siłą powinienem wyganiać go do pacjentów. Materac ugiął się pod jego ciężarem, kiedy kładł się obok mnie, a ja uniosłem na niego zmęczone spojrzenie. Wyglądał na naprawdę zmartwionego, znów gładził moje włosy, chyba nawet nieświadomy tego jaką czułością przepełniony był ten gest. Moje powieki z każdą minioną sekundą stawały się coraz cięższe.

\- Ej, Shin-chan.. Powiedz mi co czułeś, kiedy pocałowałeś mnie po raz pierwszy..- powiedziałem szeptem, pozwalając sobie wtulić się w jego zarysowany mięśniami tors. Bez zawahania zamknął mnie w ramionach, uwielbiałem to uczucie.

\- Pytałeś mnie już o to kilka razy.

\- Wiem, ale lubię kiedy o tym mówisz.- Shin-chan wziął głęboki wdech i miałem wrażenie, że się spiął. No tak, bezczelnie zacząłem wykorzystywać jego dobroć, by choć psychicznie poprawić sobie samopoczucie.

\- Byłem sfrustrowany..- zaczął, zastanawiając się chyba nad doborem słów.- Każdy twój gest, każde twoje słowo, pełne były dwuznaczności. Rozumiałem je tak jak chciałem je rozumieć. To żenujące, że każesz mi to znowu wywlekać, Bakao.

\- Mów dalej, Shin-chan.- uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie, a Shintarou znowu westchnął. Położył się na plecach, jednak nie wypuścił mnie z objęć, a ja wykorzystałem tę sytuację, żeby wygodnie ułożyć się na jego klatce. Miarowe bicie serca zielonowłosego całkowicie mnie uspokojało.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie, że musiałem się zakochać. Im bardziej próbowałem się od ciebie oddalić, tym bardziej nie potrafiłem się ciebie pozbyć.- zrobił pauzę. Był śmiertelnie poważny, a poza sercem Shin-chana, słyszałem także bicie własnego, którego tempo było zdecydowanie szybsze. I szczerze się zdziwiłem, kiedy po chwili ciszy zaśmiał się krótko.- Byłeś wtedy strasznie uciążliwy, Kazunari.

\- No wiesz co..- nadąsałem się od razu, usiłując od niego odsunąć, ale ja nie miałem siły, a on nie miał zamiaru mi na to pozwolić.

\- Dobrze, że taki byłeś.- kiedy podniosłem wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć, złożył delikatny pocałunek na moim czole. Nie mogłem się nie uśmiechnąć na ten drobny akt czułości.- Inaczej mogłoby tu nas teraz razem nie być.

\- Sugerujesz, że ja nie pocałowałbym cię pierwszy?- powieki same mi się zamykały i nawet nie chciało mi się otwarcie sprzeczać w tej kwestii, ale sądzę, że dosłyszał nutkę oburzenia w moim głosie.

\- Kto wie. Śpij już.- przykrył mnie szczelniej kołdrą, a ja nie protestowałem. Kaszel i katar dalej mnie męczyły, aczkolwiek trochę mniej i czułem, że uda mi się w miarę spokojnie zasnąć.

Tak też się stało. Dalej budziłem się w nocy, ale rzadziej i nie miałem już potrzeby, żeby budzić też znowu Shin-chana, który spał teraz obok mnie, i choć jego twarz była rozluźniona, widać było na niej oznaki zmęczenia. Ostatecznie rozbudziłem się przed ósmą, ale Shintarou nie było już w łóżku. Może musiał jednak jechać do szpitala? Przeciągając się, czułem niemal każdy jeden mięsień, co nie było przyjemnym uczuciem, ale musiałem przyznać, że było lepiej.

Wstanie z łóżka zajęło mi trochę czasu, zawroty głowy dalej mnie nie opuściły, ale w końcu ruszyłem do kuchni, przytrzymując się niekiedy ścian i szczerze się ucieszyłem, widząc Shin-chana, przygotowującego śniadanie.

\- Powiedziałbym, że pięknie pachnie, gdybym nie miał zatkanego nosa.- zaśmiałem się z wyraźną chrypką i uratowałem swój tyłek przed upadkiem, siadając przy stole. Zielonowłosy odwrócił się od razu, patrząc na mnie groźnie.

\- Nie powinieneś był wstawać, przecież mogłeś mnie zawołać.- zmniejszył gaz i podszedł do mnie, kładąc od razu rękę na moim czole.

\- Wczorajszy sposób podobał mi się bardziej..- burknąłem, w odpowiedzi dostając od Shin-chana buziaka. Oh, był taki kochany!

\- Lepiej się czujesz?

\- Trochę.- pokiwałem głową, z wdzięcznością przyjmując talerz z jajecznicą i ręcznie wyciskanym sokiem z warzyw. Zawsze go robił, kiedy gorzej się czułem. Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia co bym bez niego zrobił. Usiadł na przeciwko mnie.- Nie idziesz dzisiaj do pracy, prawda?

\- Przecież mówiłem.- upił trochę soku i zaśmiałem się pod nosem, widząc pomarańczowego wąsa tuż nad jego górną wargą. Zmarszczył gniewnie brwi, wycierając szybko usta, ale ja dalej twałem w szerokim uśmiechu.

\- Upewniałem się tylko. Może rozłożymy kanapę w salonie i pooglądamy jakieś filmy?

\- Czemu nie?- sam również uśmiechnął się, bardzo delikatnie.- Na co miałbyś ochotę, Kazunari?

\- Na horrory.- powiedziałem od razu, nawet nie myśląc o tym, żeby zmieniać zdanie.

\- Żebym później musiał cię prowadzić w nocy do łazienki?

\- Oj, Shin-chan, nie bądź taki. Chcę się poprzytulać.

\- Przytulać się możesz i bez tego.

\- Wszystko psujesz..

\- Dobra, dobra, obejrzymy co będziesz chciał. Tylko nie płacz.. Bakao!- zawołał, a ja wiedząc, że dopiąłem swego, rozchmurzyłem się od razu i całkowicie ignorując irytację Shintarou, zabrałem się za jajecznicę, którą przygotował.


End file.
